High performance aircraft require a light weight cooling and power system that has a low impact on the propulsion engine. Such aircraft also need an auxiliary and emergency power source that can provide electrical power both on the ground and in the event of an engine flame out or main generator failure.
Aircraft may also include equipment that requires a high peak power. Such equipment requires power extraction beyond the capability of state-of-the-art (SOA) engine high pressure spool driven generators. Discharging high peak power may affect the normal system operation. If the high peak power equipment has a low usage duty cycle, sizing the generator to provide the peak power imposes a weight penalty that is undesirable when there is only an occasional need for a high peak power output.
A high power density energy storage device, effective high altitude auxiliary power, and thermal management are needed to support the high peak power equipment. In addition, a robust electrical power system architecture is required to manage electrical power distribution.